User blog:HeroBlast/Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. Part 3
(Parts have been edited to provide clarity and fluidity.) At Darkella's base, Teddy is holing up in an area with a good view of the entrance. He knows that his ammo is very limited, so he needs to fight as little as possible. He screws a suppresor onto the barrel of his assault rifle. Suppresors aren't desgined to silence a gun, but to make the bang sound like something else. He begins to watch the forces guarding the area, consisting of men hypnotized by Darkella, possessing guns that seem to be composed of dark matter. The knight begins to watch, knowing that in order to get in, he'll have to wait for an opening and sprint, or take the guards down. Before he moves, a guard is advancing on his position, unaware of his presence as he surveys the area. Luckily, Teddy had removed the metal plating in order for his armor to act as night camouflage. Teddy tries to slow his breathing as the guard grows closer, looking around, but eventually turning around and walking away without raising alarm. Teddy relaxes, getting ready to move, muttering under his breath for them to give him a chance. As the guard walks into the base, Teddy begins to run, avoiding detection. Within the base is an elegant interior, despite being heavily guarded, it holds a regal feel. Teddy smells the scent of perfume, and covering his mouth with a cloth on the assumption that the perfume is actually a passively hypnotic scent or pheromone. He begins trying to sneak through the shadows, until he feels a hand grab his wrist and another covering his mouth! Teddy attempts to struggle free, unsheathing his knife to go for a quick kill, until he realises it was only Lin. Lin: Easy now...! Lin releases Teddy. Teddy: *whispering* What are you doing here!? Let me do this! Lin: Come on, Teddy. I was bored~ The guards outside now were lying on the ground. Some had punture wounds on their necks and others were on the ground from a potion of sorts. A bespectacled girl was overlooking them. Kent had hit a few with a bone. Teddy: Anyways, thanks. Keep the guards distracted, I want no one interfering. Line: Are you really sure you're reaady to confrot her alone? What with her feminine wiles and persuasion. How do I know you won't fall under her spell again? Teddy: We both don't know, in fact, I don't want to come out alive deep down... He begins to walk to the doors of Darkella's chambers, opening them, and proceeding through what he knew to be the point of no return. He is confronted by Darkella, lounging on a sofa, in more regal attire than usual. Her eyes glow in a magenta luminescence, along with long silky brunette hair that is very long and down to her ankles. Her face is of tender features and her body alluringly shapely, but all of her features combined couldn't hide her wicked and malevolent personality. She watches Teddy enter as two servants are fanning her. Darkella: Do my eyes deceive me, or has an old toy decided to return to me? Teddy: This isn't a game, honey, ''this is dead serious... Darkella: Oh really now? What will you do to me? *she snaps, commanding the men to stop fanning* I'm the one who was your entire world and the whole reason you exist. You put on a brave face now, but I know that deep dpwn you're afraid... Like a weak prey item standing before a lioness, just waiting to be consumed. Teddy knew Darkella was right, he is afraid, but he couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if Darkella had won. He begins to focus, trying to let his fear be the motivation for courage. Teddy: Corner a badger, and see what happens! Darkella: Very well. But do know that you'll most likely die if I haven't enslaved you. *gestures to Lin* Also, who is ''this? ''After leaving me, you settle with this ''ugly beast of a woman? Teddy: I intended on dying alone! Lin: You're just jealous, and you're just stubborn, Teddy! "Dying Alone?" Forget that bullshit! We need to pull out all the stops and defeat her! Teddy: THAT'S WHAT I INTEND TO DO!! Teddy then cocks his assault rifle and attempts to open fire at her! However, Darkella had slunk away into a shadow, reappearing behind him! Darkella: I may be weakened a tad, but I'm in no way going to make this easy! She throws a punch at Teddy as he turns, it lands, causing him to stumble back. He then attempts to swing an elbow as he attempts to recover! However, Darkella catches it with a locke that enwraps the joint! She pulls him in as she jumps to kick in the chest as his eyes widen form surprise! Darkella knocks him back, with his gun being thrown out of his hands form the impact! He shifts his weight and body to roll into a kneeling position. He clenches his teeth, recognizing that Darkella was never this skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He watches her land on her feet, it's clear that while her magic has been weakened, she had improved her close combat in order to compensate. Lin: Hussie! Lin tries to swing her tail at Darkella, but the enchantress catches it and swings Lin at Teddy! He gasps as the snake woman crashes into him! Teddy pulls out his sword and shield as Darkella begins to taunt, beckoning him over. Darkella: Come on, hit the woman who you loved, put all of your heart into it! Teddy charges, attempting to slash at her thighs. She gracefully avoided it, though a bit of hair is clipped. Much to her horror, the hair Teddy had hit becomes singed at the ends! He then attempts to slice at her shoulder, Darkella his hit and slides back, her energy-based body seeming to be burning at where the blade hit. Darkella: How dare you!? What it this!? Teddy: Silver. Dark creatures like you are allergic to it! Darkella: What a dirty trick! She manipulates a shadow, grabbing Teddy and putting him in a stranglehold! He attempts to struggle, gasping for breath. Darkella attempts to increase pressure, but Lin tackles her down, making the shadow disappear! Teddy catches his breath as Darkella attempts to escape form Lin's crushing embrace as her body is enwrapped by Lin's serpentine form. He then holsters his sword and shield and pulls out his knife, planning to use its precision. He wanted to hear Darkella begging for her life... Darkella: Teddy, you couldn't bring yourself to kill me! Teddy advances, kneeling and putting the blade close to her throat. Teddy: *after a long pause* ...You're right... I'm going to let you live... So that you will fight me agian, and bring me tentalizingly close to slavery, only to slip away from your fingers at the last possible second, repeating the process until I can't anymore and humiliating you everytime. *sheathing his knife and standing* I'm nothing like you... Lin: Teddy, what are you saying? Teddy: If I kill her, it will only put me in a worse position in the long run. It's better for her to live in the embarrassment of her favorite toy defeating her than to stain my hands with her blood. Teddy was serious about this. He seemed to be letting his desire for vengence go. But as he drops his guard, he's suddenly hit by a bolt of dark energy, which explodes upon impact! The blast sends him tumbling a moderate length. This causes Lin and Darkella to gasp, taken aback! Lin: What the hell...!? Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related